Clow cards for Li Syaoran
by lightdragon1987
Summary: This story takes place after the manga(Cardcaptor Sakura master of the Clow) it's been four years and Li is back form Hong Kong. He and Sakura are just geting used to seeing each other every day living normal lives. But what happens when Li finds a book c
1. Episode 1

Syaoran is standing out side Sakura's house waiting for her to run out screaming "Sorry I'm late!" He's only been back to Japan for a week and has already fallen in to the routine. Yet he's happy. He's with the one he loves the most what more could he ask for. It's been four years scents he had to say good bye to her to go to Hong Kong and get things in order so he could live in Tomoeda permanently and never have to leave her again. He glances down at his watch. A small smile apears on his lips.  
"One, two, three."  
"Phwee! I'm sorry I'm late Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran out her house.  
"It's okay, you'd think that stuffed animal of yours could wake you up on time." Syaoran said with a laugh. He and Kero would probably would never get along. He was the brat and Kero was the stuffed animal. He did have to admit, though, that Kero's true form was cool.  
"I don't under stand why you two fight so much." Sakura said shaking her head.  
"Don't worry to much about it." Syaoran caught.  
"Okay, but one day your going to tell me why."  
"All right." he said taking her hand. The two walked in silence bliss the rest of the way to school.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo saw them holding hands as they came up and quickly got out her camera to capture it on film. After all how could she not capture this cute Li and Sakura moment on film.  
"You two make the cutest couple!" she called out. Li and Sakura both blushed making Tomoyo even more happy. "Your just too cute!"  
"T-tomoyo?" Sakura pleaded with sweat drops appearing on her head. Tomoyo just laughed and continued to be off in her own little world.  
"Sakura did Hiiragizawa and Ms. Mizuki write back yet?" Li asked hoping to get Tomoyo to say something else besides how cute they are.  
"Yes they did. Eriol say's they'll visiting some time this month."  
"That's great we'll all bet together and can have a Cardcaptor reunion party." Tomoyo put in at this point.  
"Yeah, that sounds fun. Don't you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Li though a few minutes before answering.  
"Yeah that would be okay."  
It was at this moment the teacher came in. "Alright every one take you seats."  
As they were siting Tomoyo turns to Li and Says" You've changed. I thought you didn't like them."  
"I don't, but I can tolerate them." Li told her, but he didn't really see any reason to dislike them now. After all they had helped Sakura catch all the cards and make them her own.  
  
* * *  
  
Later after school. Li and Sakura were walking home hand in hand. Li had agreed to help Sakura with her chores so they could hang out some more.  
  
"I'll get Kero to do the laundry. Then I'll do the vacuuming. Syaoran could you clean the Basement?"  
  
"Sure"  
Li was in the basement dusting the books Sakura's father kept. Her father teaches archeology at Towa Univerity. He's also one of the reincarnations of Clow's split soul. Eriol was the other one. As he was dusting he came a cross a book that seemed familiar. Holding it in the light he noticed it looked like the Clow book had, but the colors were reversed. The background was gold and the simbloes were red.  
"What is this?" Li asked out loud, just then the lock on the book glowed and released it's self. "What?!" He opened the book and saw there were Clow cards in it, but like the book the colors were reversed. He read the first card. "The storm"  
That's when the card glowed and a wind picked up and blew the other cards away. "Shit! I read that out loud!?" Li cursed. The wind stopped and in his hand he still held the storm card. The book chose this time to glow and revile the guardian. Out of the cover of the book came a spotted cat, looking seemlier to a leopard with bat wings. It's eyes were a deep violet and it did not look happy.  
"You released the cards!" it cried in an accusing tone.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to read it out loud. "Li told it.  
It was at this time Sakura and Kero came rushing down the stairs. "Syaoran, what happened . .. ?" She stopped were she was a stared at the leopard that was glaring Li. "Who's that?"  
"I'm Amethyst. Guardian of the Clow cards."  
  
That's it for now please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic. by the way. 


	2. Episode 2

HI, thank you to those that have reviewed, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. So here it is. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. I only own Amethyst and the other guardian that will show up later. Oh I also want to clarify that my fanfic takes place after the manga, not the anime. In the manga there are only 19 cards. (light, dark, mirror, sword, shield, maze, illusion, flower, erase, glow, fly, shadow, jump, watery, earthy, thunder, fiery, windy, and wood, ) I use cards from the anime for Li's deck. I'm too lazy to make my own. Now that's clear on with the story. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"What?!"  
"Phwee!"  
"You are not" Li, Sakura and Kero shouted at the same time.  
"Yes I am!" Amethyst yelled back with a glare at Kero.  
"No your not, I am!"  
"Oh, yeah, prove it!"  
"Fine. I will. Kero said then transformed into his true form. "See, any questions now?"  
"Yeah, why are you stupid? All you had to do was say you were the guardian of the Clow Reed cards." Amethyst said a bit rudely "I'm the Clow reincarnation cards' guardian, duh."  
"You mean there are more then one type of clow cards?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, the original cards that Keroberos, mister grouch, guards. Then you have the new Clow cards or Clow reincarnation cards, which I guard."  
"Oh."  
"I guess that means your Dad and Hiiragizawa got together and made new cards. After all Hiiragizawa couldn't have made them by himself since you split his magic." Li said reasonably  
"Yeah, but why?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, I know one thing. You," Amethyst interrupted and pointed at Li, "You have to capture all the cards. You set them free, you capture them"  
"Okay I get the point." Li said with a small frown, "What do you want me to do?"  
"First tell me your name."  
"Li, Syaoran."  
"Stay were you are." Amethyst said to him then canted. "Key of the seal. Someone wishes to make a contract with you. A boy his name is Syaoran. Key give him the power he needs! Release!" As she said this a key came out of the book that had a yin and yang symbol on it. The key glowed and started to change into a sword. "Grab the Sword hilt, Syaoran!" After he grabbed the hilt it flashed then every thing went back to normal. "A new cardcaptor is born."  
"Wow that sound almost like the same thing you said to me Kero." Sakura smiled.  
"It does not!" Kero protested. "I said it much better then that!"  
"Yeah, right." Amethyst said then stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I don't like you." He told her.  
"The feeling is mutual."  
"Um, Amey. Do I have a chant for this key?" Li asked.  
"Amey?" Amethyst asked confused.  
"Your nickname." he said simply "So do I?"  
"Um, yeah it goes like this, 'the key that hides the forces of light and darkness! Show your true identity! I, Syaoran command you under the covenant. Release the seal!'" She recited for him, "Oh and the one to turn a card back to a card is, "Return to the shape you were destined to be! Clow Card!"  
"Okay I think I got it."  
"I guess I don't mind the nickname." Amey said softly.  
"I'm glad." Li said with a smile. Then caching the look Sakura gave him he blushed. "So, does your magic come from the sun? Like Kero's?"  
"No, mine comes from time." she said with a smile, "You'll have to capture the Time Card if you want to see my true form." Just then they heard a door open up stairs.  
"Phwee!" Sakura screamed, "How am I going to tell my dad his cards were released?"  
"Don't worry Sakura, we'll think of something to tell your dad." Li said soothingly giving her a small huge.  
"I hope he isn't going to be mad." She said softly  
  
* * *  
  
When Fujitaka came home he noticed that instead of one guardian glaring at Syaoran, there were two glaring at each other. "So I see some one released the new Clow cards." He said calmly a smile appearing on his face.  
"Yes, we're sorry it was an accident." Li said with a small bow.  
"It's quiet alright Syaoran. Eriol and I had a feeling you would find the cards." he said this with a smile. "In fact Eriol had you in mind when we made the cards. We decided a sword would make a better sealing wand for you then a staff. Though he did want to make it pink." Fujitaka laughed at this and then added, "I talked him out of it though."  
"Thank you a pink sword would look very strange." Li said with a look that said he was very grateful to not have a pink sword right now.  
"Your welcome, so well you be staying for dinner?" Fujitaka asked.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Kero interrupted. "I want answers on why you and Eriol made new cards."  
"Kero, you and everyone else will get answers when Eriol comes here next week. Until then you'll just have to wait." he said kindly.  
"You want me to wait a whole week?" Kero asked annoyed. He had moments were he was deeply reminded of Clow Reed and Clow had annoyed him a lot too. He just couldn't win.  
"Yes Kero. That was the soonest he could come."  
"Dad, why is Eriol coming so soon? In his letter he made it sound like he wouldn't be here until the end of the month."  
"It's because he sensed the new cards being released. He called just as I was about to leave work. He asked if I felt it to. We talked and he decided to come next week to help with the explanations."  
"Oh." Sakura said. It was the only thing she could think of.  
"Um, dinner would be nice." Li said. I haven't gone grocery shopping this week yet. And I don't know how much my new guardian eats. He thought to himself.  
"Great. Sakura would you help me?" Fujitaka asked.  
"Of course, Dad."  
  
* * *  
  
Later at Li's apartment. Li was giving Amey the grand tour.  
"This is my room." Li said. "Were do you want to sleep?"  
"I don't care." Amey said. Then looked around. The room was very neat like the rest of the apartment. She noticed that there was a pink teddy bear with angle wings sitting on the dresser next to his bed. "I could sleep next to the bear on the dresser."  
"If you want to. I'll go get a pillow you could use as a bed and maybe a hand towel as a blanket." Li said as he moved to the closet to get an extra pillow. He felt Amey looking at him and turned to see she was smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Your very kind, that's all."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Before Amey could reply they both felt the presents of a Clow card. Li took out a round disk that had a yin and yang symbol panted on it.  
"Metal. Wood. Water. Fire. Earth. Hold fast to the ancient laws. Oracle of thunder and lightning...The card is that way" Li told the guardian.  
"Alright let's get going."  
"Right."  
  
* * *  
  
They followed the card to the school. It was in the base ball diamond trying to bare it in sand.  
"Let me guess, The Sand card?" Li asked with a tad of sarcasm  
"How did you know?" Amey replied with her own sarcasm.  
"Just a lucky guess."  
"You might want your sealing sword." Amey suggested.  
"You have a point. The key that hides the forces of light and darkness! Show your true identity! I, Syaoran command you under the covenant. Release the seal!" When he had his sword he noticed something odd about it. It looked almost identical to his regular sword. The different parts were that instead of the jewel at the hilt was a yin and yang symbol. The other part was the very faint barely noticeable pink tint in the metal of the sword. And here I thought I didn't have a reason to dislike Hiiragizawa anymore. Boy was I wrong. He thought to himself.  
"Syaoran would you get your head out of the clouds?" Amey asked impatiently. "I asked, how are you going to capture it?"  
"You're asking me?!" Li almost shouted at her. "You're the guardian!"  
"You're the Cardcaptor!" Amey said with a glare. So Li glared right back at her. Since they were glaring at each other neither off them noticed the wave of sand that was about to come crashing down on them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, I like cliff hangers. Mwahahahahahah! Anyway, what do you think? Please review. I don't even care if it's to say bad things about it. Really I don't. Oh, I would Like to thank Compus Rose for giving me the idea of the sword really being pink. Originally it was just going to be a comment Fujitaka makes. LOL. Anyway I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Episode 3

Hehehe I'm so glad you like my story. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it! You have to emit that that was perfect timing. Lol. O_o Anyway ready to find out if Li and Amey will survive? ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Since they were glaring at each other neither off them noticed the wave of sand that was about to come crashing down on them. The wave came crashing down on there heads and they were berried. As they tried to dig them selves out Amey had enough never to shout at Li.  
"This is entirely your fault!"  
"Is not! You're the one who stared a staring contest!"  
"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
It was it this time Sand sent another wave on them. Li and Amey were berried deeply in sand now. The situation was looking very hopeless and pathetic.  
"Would you just capture the card already!?" Amey asked.  
"Alright, all ready!" Li yelled. He took out the Storm card and called. "Storm, become a cold tornado! Storm!" He then took out one of his script papers and called. "I summon the water dragon!"  
The two combined, the storm gathered the sand and with the water it began to freeze. Li then took his sword and stabbed it at the frozen sand sculpture. And called, "Return to the form you were destined to be! Clow Card!"  
The Frozen sand swirled to the point of the sword and transformed into a card. Then the card went and floated to Li's hand along with the Storm card.  
"It was so your fault." Li said with a smile.  
"It was not!" Amey said. How can some one with so much talent be such a pain? "It's your fault I have sand in my ears. You could have captured that sooner you know."  
"Oh and how was I when I don't have any more then the one card?" Li asked. "I did have to think of a way to combine my own magic with the card you know."  
"I know, but you'll have to think faster." Amey said then started to fly home. "Are you coming? Oh and don't forget to sign the card."  
"Yeah, yeah." Li said with a frown and started after the flying cat. "Stuffed animals. I'm surrounded by bossy stuffed animals."  
  
***  
  
"Kero, I don't understand. Why wouldn't you let me help Li?" Sakura asked from her spot on tree over looking the baseball field. The two had seen the whole thing.  
"You know why. Your Father told you, you couldn't over help him. You two have in away switched places. You can only give him advice and an occasional helping hand. Nothing more. We don't want you to accidental catch another set of Clow cards."  
"I know, but still, he was berried by sand!" Sakura yelled at Kero. "He could have died. If you expect me to just watch something like that happen again you're out of your mind."  
"Sakura please listen to me. I know you love him and worry about him, but Li has got to learn how to capture the cards by himself. Also he's a direct descendent of Clow Reed. He's had magical training all his life. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Kero told her rationally. He may not understand why his master loved the brat, but he respected the fact he wouldn't be able to change it.  
"Thank you Kero. Your right, but you know I'm still going to worry anyway."  
"I would expect nothing less."  
  
***  
The next day at school during lunch. Tomoyo was telling Li he should have told her about the new cards and how she wished she could have captured it all on film. Not to mention the fact she wanted to get his and Sakura's measurements for new battle costumes.  
"Why do you want my measurements?" Li asked. He was also trying to figure out how she already knew about the new cards. "And how do you know about the cards anyway?"  
"Kero told me and I want your measurements so you and Sakura can have matching outfits." Tomoyo said getting a gleam in her eye just thinking of the possibilities.  
"Don't you think that's a bit much Tomoyo?" Sakura asked tentatively.  
"Of course not." Li and Sakura both sweat dropped at this. "You two are going to come over today right? You can both bring Kero and Amey, was it?"  
"Yes, it's Amey." Li said with a sigh. Amey had bored him last night with how important it was for him to catch the cards quickly. Like I didn't know that already. Li thought to himself.  
"That's a cute name I can't wait to meet her." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Li said with a role of his eyes.  
"Syaoran be nice." Sakura said with a giggle. "Tomoyo, Kero and Amey don't get along that well."  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Tomoyo said The bell rang for class. "I'll see you guys at my house after school,"  
  
***  
Later at Tomoyo's mansion Sakura was trying on a new Costume that Tomoyo already made and was going to alter to fit her now that ahe had the correct measurements. Li was being measured by one of the few male workers in Tomoyo's home. He was hating and glaring at the poor man every chance he got. Soon he started to yell.  
"Leave me alone! We're done! No more of this torture!"Li then ran out of the guest room and bursted into Tomoyo room and dove for the closet. Sakura and Tomoyo both bursted out laughing the the butler guy came in and addressed calmly.  
"If young master Li is here please tell him we are not done and he must return to the guset room for the rest of his fitting session." with that said he walked away.  
"Li it's safe to come out now." Sakura said with a laugh.  
"Are you sure?" asked poking his head out of the closet.  
"Yes."  
"Fine but if he comes back I'm leaving."  
"What's the matter kid? Afraid of a tape measure?" Kero laughed.  
"Oh, shut-up, I had to put up with that all the time in China and I've always hated it, so leave me alone." Li defended himself.  
"I don't want to ware this." Amey said tugging at the bow aroud he neck. "It's bother some."  
"And you call your self a garden. You too have no style." Kero said to Li and Amey.  
"Um... yeah Kero we have no style so we're just going to go now, right Amey?"  
"Oh, yes let's go."  
"Oh, your both leaving now?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura looked shocked.  
"Yes, if that's alright." Li said he looked at Sakura and gave her a pleading look. She smiled and noded.  
"I guess see you tomorrow at school then." Tomoyo replied.  
Sakura got up and gave him a hug, "Yes, see you at school, oh and call me if a card shows up."  
"Oh, you have to call me too." Tomoyo chimed in.  
"Bye." Li and Amey said at the same time then glared at each other.  
"Bye." the others said.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Hey I'm so0o0o0o sorry this took so long to write I got over loaded with stuff. Please review bye bye. 


End file.
